


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by iamsherlockedondoctorwho



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsherlockedondoctorwho/pseuds/iamsherlockedondoctorwho
Summary: y'all idk i'm pretending i know how to write and instead of working on it and then posting it i just used this because i like the dark mode and word wouldn't work in dark mode.don't even fucking read this it's not a thing yet haha
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draft. work in progress.
> 
> Prologue which yes i did google and use to write this based off of.

Once upon a time in a far away kingdom, a young prince lived in a very large castle. While he was kind and well spoken, he was also naive. 

The prince, eager to please, fell prey to a huntress in disguise. She tricked him into believing she loved him, and then when the moment came, she struck.

Prince Derek knelt in the damp grass facing the fire blazing through the West Wing of the castle as the huntress Kate Argent stood towering over him. He could feel the warmth from the fire drying the tears still pouring down his stunned face. The screaming coming from within the castle had finally ceased. Thick black smoke billowed up towards the sky. The smell of burnt flesh and ash was heavy in the air. 

His voice hoarse from yelling finally forced out a simple, "Why?"  
"Why?" Kate scoffed. "Because I can. Werewolves are monsters that should be eradicated from our world. While I'd like to have killed you all and just been done with it, our precious code wouldn't allow for that. But what I can do," she sneered, "is kill most of you. The rest, I'll leave with the story of how you were absolutely feral and murdered your own flesh and blood. There was nothing I could do to stop you. And by then no one will dare disagree with my decision to ensure that you learn the error of your ways or those of you remaining will quickly die out."

"What does that mean?" Derek hesitantly asked, shifting away from her manic presence.

"Oh you'll see" Kate smirked down at him and tossed a single rose to the ground at his knees. "Your life is now tied to this rose. It'll bloom until your 21st birthday. After that you and the other surviving wolves will perish. The only way you'll all survive is if you, Derek, can find someone to love, and earn their love in return." She told this to him with a smile that spoke to the confidence she had that after the nights events the likelihood of Derek Hale learning to love another would not be possible. 

"But we don't want to take any chances here now do we, so you won't be stepping up to the task with that gorgeous little face of yours. No, you'll be wearing the hideous face of the monster you truly are. And I'm willing to bet that should be enough to keep any potential ladies at bay wouldn't you agree?" Kate smiled and began to walk away from Derek and the burning remains of his family and home.

Before she left she turned to look over her shoulder and said "Oh, and one last thing. You won't be leaving the castle grounds during that time either. I need to be able to keep an eye on my handiwork!" She cackled as she walked away and Derek crumpled to the ground. He could feel the shift taking over him, but unlike every other time he'd shifted before, this time he had no control over it.

Derek lay there in the grass shaking and silently crying until the only other remaining Hales and the few surviving servants found him.


	2. It's a Quiet Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro to stiles and the sheriff gets caught by the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still a wip that im being stupid and posting

A little ways from the castle sat a small village.

Over the years, the village forgot about the existence of the Hale castle. Stories were told of the woods surrounding the village, and the dangers it held. Parents used the stories to discourage their children from playing in there or straying too deep. Others told tales of their experiences traveling through the woods, and the eerie shadows, and mist that seem to envelope the trees confusing the paths. 

And always, there were tales of wolves that could be heard howling mournfully late at night. 

In the village lived a young man who called himself Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. He lived with his father, a peacekeeper for the village. In a quiet little town such as Beacon, someone as loud and boisterous as Stiles didn't quite fit in.

Stiles walked through the main center of town, his bag slung over his shoulder holding the weeks worth of goods needed for him and his father.

"Hey Mr. Deaton! How's it going? Good?" Stiles hollered, waving as he passed the doctor in the market. "I heard about Ms. Blakes cat; how's that going? Good?" Stiles turned to continue facing the doctor while still carrying on his way.

"Hello Mr. Stilinski. I am well, and the cat is also well." Deaton sighed waving back.

"Oh okay that's good, that's good to hear! Okay, I'll see you aro-oh shoot!" While turning back Stiles managed to knock into another passing vender, and knocked all his belongings to the ground. "I'm so sorry! So so sorry, let me get that for you!" Stiles bent to help grab all the items.

"Watch where you're going to blind fool!" The vender scolded, scurrying to collect his belongings before they were trampled in the busy street.

"I'm so sorry, I'll pay more attention. I promise!" Stiles said handing the last of the items back to the man.

"Yeah like we haven't all heard that one before" the man snapped and stormed off.

From across the street, a group of young adults pointed and laughed. One whispered "what a fool, he's just a disaster waiting to happen". "I don't know why we don't just feed him to the wolves in the woods, and save ourselves the trouble" another sneered. Jackson, Stiles thought recognizing the last voice. 

Stiles lowered his gaze and quickly moved past. Since he'd been a kid he had always been a bit of a magnet for trouble. Either because he caused it on accident, or because he seemed to always find himself in situations he shouldn't be. The other kids made a point of leaving him out of their games. Jackson had always been the worst of the bunch. Instead of the typical ignorance, or indifference, he was intentionally mean and found enjoyment on pointing out how Stiles didn't fit in. Stiles had had one real friend growing up, Scott McCall. But as they grew older Scott had met Allison and his time was then spent out with her doing one thing or another.

However, the McCall's were still like a second family to Stiles. He made his way over to their cottage, knocked and let himself inside.  
"Melissa?" He called out, heading to check the kitchen.

"In here!" she called back. "Hey you!"

'Good to see you Melissa." He said greating her with a quick hug. "I came by to steal another book from you."

"Finished the last one already?"

"Yeah, it was just a re-read so it didn't take long."

"Well you're free to have at it! I'm sure they're all re-reads by now anyways. I wish we could get something new but, you know how the others here get about books and women reading them" Melissa huffed.

"Small minded idiots." Stiles walked over to the living room opening the hidden panel in the wall to reveal their stash of books. Melissa's husband had been one of the more well-read men from their village before he passed away. Melissa had kept all his books and secretly taught herself to read, and when Stiles came around creating tales of adventures he and Scott would have if only they could leave the small town, she had shared her books with him as a means of escape for them both. 

Stiles flipped through a few of his favorites before choosing the most tattered book in the pile. "God what I wouldn't give to wake up in one of these stories instead of my own bed in the morning."

"You and me both kid" Melissa smiled. "How's your dad?" 

"He's good. Heading off to the next town over to pass on some information from the mayor today I think. Should probably head back before he leaves." 

"Alright, well come by any time! I shouldn't have to tell you you're always welcome to just come hangout even when Scotts not here." 

"I know, I know. I'll see you later!" Stiles waved as he left.

villagers:  
harris, deaton, ms. blake, melissa mccall, allison, the argent family, jackson danny lydia popular kids who whisper about stiles and say mean things,

melissa could be the book keeper, had books left over from when her husband had died young- stiles borrows them from her but she keeps them hidden since women aren't meant to be reading.

plans:

stiles has a horse named Roscoe.  
sheriff goes off to a surrounding village to help discuss/negotiate trade between the two towns. packs a few bottles of whiskey? that stiles pretends not to see and feels his heart sink when he does see them,  
stiles had one friend- scott who had fallen for a village girl Allison and now spent most of his time trying to impress her rich family.  
stiles longs for more for his life 

sheriff leaves, gets lost, ends up at the castle. when the beast reveals himself, sheriff shoots him. and so he gets locked up for that. Derek is definitely going to say this is private property what do you think you are doing!?  
Roscoe runs back home.


	3. It's a Beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look yall i wrote like almost a whole chapter!  
> of course the dialogue is literally already written out and doesn't need much changing so it's not like it was hard. but like it's still a thing i did so!

Plans:

stiles rushes to the castle to find his father  
finds him in a cell  
speaks with derek a little and just sees two piercing/glowing red eyes. derek tells him of his fathers crimes and that a punishment must be served  
stiles begs to trade places with his father, derek allows it.  
once they switch stiles sees his face for the first time- full on werewolf face!  
throws his father out who takes roscoe back to the village back at the castle stiles sits in his cell wondering what trouble he's gotten himself into this time

\--------------------

As Roscoe slowed to a creeping trot, a massive castle came into view. "Holy mansions! Has this just always been here?" Stiles muttered to himself taking in the decrepit exterior of the castle, while jumping down from Roscoe and approaching the gate. "Alright, well, stay here buddy and I'll...I'll be back. Probably."

As he started walking from the gate, up the stairs, to the impressive front doors of the castle, he glanced around. Deep shadows seemed to cling to every inch of the grounds as if the whole place was one big black hole sucking the air from his lungs.

Never having been a quiet walker, Stiles, for possibly the first time, took notice of the clopping of his shoes hitting the ground, each step jarring and overly loud in the complete stillness of the night.

the further from the gate and closer to the doors he got the stronger the urge to turn tail and run became. The castle's demeanor screamed of unwelcome. 

"What the hell were you doing here Dad?" Stiles whispered to himself as he stepped up to the doors. He was surprised when the doors opened easy, having expected it to be locked tight. The inside of the castle smelled musty and stale. The room the entranced opened to was massive with high ceilings and a large open space leading to a grand stairwell. "Daaaaamn, this place is bigger than our whole village and it's just sitting out here?" Stiles glanced around not seeing anyone or hearing anything.

"Hello?" He called quietly, not quite ready to disrupt the silence filling the space. "Hello? Is anyone there? Dad?" He approached the grand staircase turning to look around listening for any response to his calls.  
When only stillness answered him, he began to climb the stairs moving up and into the castle. "Dad? Are you here?" He continued calling, growing louder as he became more confident he was alone.

As he reached the top of the staircase, he glanced down the different halls and his heart suddenly stopped and jumped to his throat. Two glowing lights had appeared at the end of one hallway before quickly disappearing as soon as he'd spotted them. Stiles stood frozen for several long moments waiting and holding his breathe unsure what it was, but suddenly questioning if he really was alone. 

"It could be an animal, you don't know Stiles." He said to himself. "Literally this place has been empty for how long? I'd bet a bunch of raccoons or something crawl in here during the cold months. It's probably nothing. Definitely nothing. Nothing to be scared of. Nope. Surely it's not some big animal like the wolves. Most definitely not something that could eat me."

Slowly he began backing away from the hall where he'd seen the lights and followed the hall going the opposite direction. "Best not risk it either way though." 

"Dad?" He whispered, now more conscious of his voice drawing attention to himself. 

At the end of a hall a door had been propped open and a light was coming from the inside, the light's glow reflecting on the tiled floors. 

"Helllllo? Is someone there? I'm looking for my dad." Stiles stepped through the door, finding another staircase leading up, with a lit candlestick at the base. "So someone's been here recently then. Candles don't light themselves. Great. That's...comforting." He climbed the stairs, and when he just about reached the top he heard a soft groan nearby.

"Dad!" He called louder than before, hurrying up the last few steps. At the top were several doors with small grates built in, cells. In the middle cell, his father's face peaked out at him from behind a small window of the door.

"Stiles?" his dad croaked.

"Dad! What the hell's going on? What are you doing in there? How did you get there? What is this place?" Stiles shouted yanking on the cell door trying to get it to open.

"Stiles! How did you find me? You have to get out of here!" John yelled.

"What? What would I leave you here alone? Who locked you in here? We have to get you out!" Stiles continued pulling on the door, looking around for keys or something to open it with.

"Stiles, listen to me! You have to run, now! It's not safe!" John begged.

"I don't understand! What are you---" with a roar Stiles was thrown from the door across the hall to the floor. 

A loud voice boomed "This is private property. What are you doing here?"

The light which has previously been illuminating the space had been extinguished. Thin streaks of smoke rising through the air. A large form loomed in the corner a few steps from John's cell. Two blood red glowing orbs all that could be seen of the shadow. 

Stiles lay propped up on his elbows on the cold floor staring up in horror.

When he finally remembered to breathe, and found his voice he was glad it didn't shake as much as he assumed it would when he said "Who are you, and what have you done with my father?" 

"I am the master of this castle." The voice thundered. "This man is paying for his crimes."

Baffled, Stiles quickly responded while pushing himself up to a sitting position. "What crimes? Against who? And who made you judge and executioner?" 

The shadow let out a low warning growl that sent fear shivering down his spine. "He was trespassing on my land, and when confronted he shot someone. For these crimes he will pay with his life!" 

"Dad, what? You shot someone?" Stiles turned to his father.

"You don't understand Stiles, it wasn't a person it was a monster! It wasn't human!"

"You can't keep him up here like this! The place is freezing, it's inhumane. He'll be dead in days!" Stiles shouted turning back to the voice. 

"There's nothing to be done. He will pay for his crimes as my prisoner." the voice responded, the form began to turn away as if to leave. 

Stiles looked back at his father's pale form in the cell. His mind immediately turned to his mother. I can't lose him too, he thought. Not him too, not like this.

"Take me instead!" Stiles said standing. "Take me and let him go. I'll stay as your prisoner."

"Stiles, No! Don't do this!" John screamed.

There was a long pause while the shining red orbs turned back to face him and narrowed. "You would take his place?" the voice accused. 

"He's all I have left. If you let him go free, I'll stay. I promise." Stiles said his voice reflecting the severity of the decision he'd just made. 

John screamed his protested begging Stiles to run and leave. "You don't know what he is Stiles! He's a monster! You have to run! Please!"

"Done!" the voice bellowed.

The red eyes stepped closer to the cell door and in doing so came into the moonlight, allowing Stiles his first glimpse of the shadowy creature. 

While the general shape and voice indicated a man, his face and arms were covered in fur. Large pointed fangs protruded from his snarling mouth. In all, John was right. The man was definitely not human.

Stiles took a halting step back eyes wide with fear as he stared up at him. 

The cell door was wrenched open and John tumbled out, but was quickly yanked to his feet by the beast who began to drag him away.

"Wait! Please let me say goodbye!" Stiles screamed.

The man paused for a moment and allowed Stiles and John to embrace tightly for a brief moment. Stiles sputtering apologies and John still begging he leave him and run.  
The moment ended quickly when the beast yanked John away and down the staircase to release him outside the castle grounds.

As soon as they were out of sight, Stiles ran to the closest window to watch for a last glimpse of his father, praying the man kept his word and let him go free. Tears began pouring down his face and it suddenly became increasingly harder to breathe.

Stiles held himself up to the window and watched as the beast dragged his father along to the gates where Roscoe was still waiting. He heartlessly tossed John out to the ground and locked the gate behind him preventing him from returning. Then he let out a howl that had Roscoe jumping and pulling at John to flee.

When they galloped out of sight, Stiles collapsed to the ground as panic overtook him at last.

"I can't breathe, I can't, what have I done?!" Stiles thought, his mind beginning to spiral with the sinking realization that this wasn't a dream. He would never be leaving this place again. The beast could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to fight him off. "Oh my god" Stiles panted resting his head between his bent knees struggling to control his breathing. "What have I done, oh my god." sliding down the wall he was sat leaning against, he slipped to the ground to curl up as tight as possible. Hugging his knees to his chest, he cried.


	4. Welcome to Your New Home

throws his father out who takes Roscoe and rides back to their village and begs anyone who will listen to believe him that a monstrous wolf man has taken stiles from him.  
the towns villagers, knowing of sheriffs inclination to drink due to grief from the loss of his wife, don't believe him and encourage him to go home and sleep it off. Kate is there and encourages the others to shrug him off.

derek shows stiles to his room and introduced himself. dont go to the west wing its forbidden! 

after sitting for a moment in the room a knock at the door comes, and stiles meets derek's sisters laura and cora who explain some things

dinner is served except stiles is like im good because no thanks asshole i will not be playing the Stockholm syndrome victim today. 

derek looses his shit.

........

After storming back into the castle, Derek made to stalk back up to the cells where he had left the young man.

"Are you seriously going to leave that kid up there until he dies?" came a harsh voice. Derek raised his gaze seeing his sisters, Laura and Cora, coming down to meet him.

"He's done nothing wrong, and neither did his old man." Cora snapped.

"He was trespassing on our land!" 

"Where literally no one comes ever! We should be THANKING him for daring to come near the castle." Laura glared. "Times running out and in order for us to have a chance at survival here, you can't kick every new person we come across into the dungeon to rot!" 

"He's the only person we've got so you should at least give him a chance, for our sakes! Especially if you're serious about keeping him prisoner here forever anyways." Cora spat.

Derek took a long deep breath to calm himself. Cora always knew exactly where to hit her blows so they would hurt the most. It was one thing that he was doomed to this curse until the day he died, it was another that he had trapped his sisters with him in it. They didn't deserve to suffer his mistakes.

"Okay. What would you have me do?" He sighed.

"Give him a room. A real room, with a bed and a dresser and comfort. Maybe invite him to dinner. The only way you'll get to know if he could break the spell is to talk to him." Laura said.

Derek breathed and said "Fine" before continuing on up the stairs to where he had left the young man.

When he stepped off the last step at the top of the tower housing the cells, he froze upon the sight. The young man, Stiles, was sitting on the ground forcing slow breaths in and out, heart racing. "I'll never see him again. I barely even got to say goodbye and I'll never get to see him again." He cried.

Derek cleared his throat making his presence known. Feeling guilty he muttered "I'll show you to your room."

"What?" Stiles asked lifting his head from his knees. 

"Would you rather I leave you here?" Derek thundered. "Then follow me!"

Stiles quietly picked himself up off the ground and dusted off, following the Beast back down the staircase. 

The castle was all shadows and cobwebs as they walked through the halls. 

Why anyone would want to stay in a creepy old place such as this was beyond Stiles. 

"This castle is now your home, so you are welcome to go anywhere you'd like, except the West Wing."

"Why, what's in the West Wing?"

"It's forbidden!" The beast stopped, turning suddenly to glare Stiles down to ensure he understood. 

Stiles gave a small nod, and he returned to walking. 

When they arrived at the room, the beast open the door to show him in. "My name is Derek, if you need anything let someone know and we will see to it. And you will be joining me for dinner." Stiles stepped into the room and the door slammed behind him. 

The room was absolutely silent and the only light was from the moon shinning through the window. 

So this is it. This is what my life is going to be like now, forever. Also who am I meant to ask thing of? Does anyone even live here besides that beast? Stiles pondered while walking to the bed.  
There was a fine layer of dust atop the sheets, not as much as what seemed to cover every other surface in the castle so that was a small comfort. 

Stiles lay down on the bed and curled up facing the moon light. There was no chance he'd be sleeping any time soon.

....

Back in the nearby village, John galloped back into town and immediately began calling for help. Once He dismounted from Roscoe, he took off for the tavern.

Slamming through the doors he called "Help! Someone please! A monster has taken my son!" 

The townsfolk in the tavern all turned and gaped at the distressed man.

"Please someone must help!" 

"Calm down old man, someone has taken your son?" a patron spoke.

"Yes! There was this castle in the woods, and this beast, and the beast took Stiles from me and intends to keep him as a prisoner forever! You must help me!"

"Slow down there my friend," a new sultry voice joined. "A castle, in the forbidden woods? Impossible." The woman said approaching John.


	5. Be Our Guest

laura and cora sneak back into stiles room and lead him out to the kitchens where they dig around and make a bunch of food stiles mostly cooks and they talk and make a mess   
talk about their family   
after dinner instead of going back to his room Stiles goes to explore the rest of the castle and ends up in the west wing.


End file.
